What The
by Soraya Chan
Summary: lol...check this out.
1. Default Chapter

**What the...?**

Prologue: Surprise in The Morning

Early morning at Sengoku jidai, Inuyasha woke up first and yawned silently. His eyes still closed when his tongue curled up in his mouth and his doggie ears twitched back and front. Then he looked down to his pack, checking if everything's allright... But, there's something wrong... Something inside his red haori blocking his view. Confused, he opened his white hakama with both hands and saw a perfectly, big, round breast with pink rose nipples stood proudly on. After blinked his eyes twice, his rough feminim scream filled the silent forest. "AAAARRGH!"

Hm... Done for now...

I want to know if anyone on the net want me to continue this fic. Send your review to me, ok?

Ja ne!


	2. surpeised in the morning

**WARNING: This fic contains some fluff words and maybe lemon or adult situation later. So, under 18'th please do not read. I'm warning you.**

**Soraya Chan's note: "Thank You readers for your review, i'm glad many people like it. And like your request, there's the next chapter. Enjoy!"**

**Chapter 1 : New Inuyasha**

"AAAARRGH!"

The scream awoke Inuyasha's entire group. Kagome jumped from her slumber sleep and sat, knocked over Shippo whom slept with her last night. Sango and Miroku stand up quickly grabbed their weapons.

"What's that?" Asked still sleepy Shippo. Kagome heard rustle in the tree where Inuyasha slept last night. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" Inuyasha didn't answer, silently he jumped down with head low and his back faced them. His ears switched back toward them in alarm

"I thought I heard a woman's scream near here. Where is she?" Asked Miroku, tried looking over the bush, completely ignoring an irritated Sango. "Inuyasha? Are you OK?" Asked Kagome when he didn't move at all.

"No, I'm not." Finally he spoke.

"…………………"

"…………………"

"Inuyasha, are you sick? Your voice kind of… funny?" worried Kagome.

"I'm more than sick. WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENED TO ME!" Inuyasha faced them and four of the pack popped out their eyes when they looked at him.

"I must be still dreaming!" Pinching his cheeks, Shippo was the first one who spoke.

Slowly Kagome come near him. "Is this real?" She poked his left breast. "What do you think?" Inuyasha frowned at her when she let it go.

"Hey, his butt also rounded!" Out of nowhere Miroku already behind him caressing his butt. "They are even nicer than your butt Sango." And of course Inuyasha and Sango punched him into unconscious. "Hentai." Muttered Sango.

"It's not fair! Your breasts are much bigger than mine." Complained Kagome. "Wha- Are you nuts! Do you think I like them, wench!" Shout Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Osuwari!"

SLAM!

"OW OW OW OW….Kagomeee…."

"Oh My God! Sorry Inuyasha, I forgot that you have breasts now! Inuyasha pull his face from dirt and gave her annoyed look. "Keh, yea rriiiight…"

"No, really I'm sorry. It's an accident." Said Kagome showing regret. But he just shrugged and kept not moving from ground. "Ok, what should I do to make it up?"

Kiss Me.

'What? Where is that come from?' he closed his eyes and shook his head trying to clear his mind. "Inuyasha?" He opened up his eyes and found himself staring at Kagome's luscious pink lips. "I… I,I… Stay away from me!" He jumped to his feet and faced away from Kagome.

"Oh… All right." Said Kagome quietly. Inuyasha didn't see hurt crossing on her face, but he could feel the sorrow in her voice.

"I'm Sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean it."

"……………"

"……………"

"……………"

"……………"

"Oh My God! Inuyasha is sorry? What next? Naraku and Jaken were kissing?" Shippo asked loudly to no one. Even Kagome herself wondered about Inuyasha outburst in front of others. Usually he would say something like that when they are alone.

"Ok." Finally Sango spoke. "Inuyasha, are you sure you were still a man when you went to sleep?"

"OF COURSE! I checked it when-"He paused and blushed, "I still had my manhood before this morning."

"Are you sure you didn't go anywhere before slept?" Asked Sango.

"I went to woods just minutes for… for pee." Mumble Inuyasha. His face as red as his haori now. 'There is no way I told them I was masturbating before I slept last night, it's hard to sleep with erection stood still. If Kagome knew, there's no doubt she would sit me until my chest flat again!'

But inside Kagome's mind was different. 'He must be with Kikyo. Why should he lie now? It's not like we never caught him with Kikyo. I thought he's open to me. I guess I'm wrong, he still meets her behind my back.'

"Kagome?" Shippo noticed the sadden look on her face. Kagome immediately put too bright smile to his wondering face.

'Kagome-sama's really scary when she has that look.' Thought Miroku. "Kagome-chan." Called Sango who noticed the change mood too. "Do you want to bath with me in hot spring near here?"

After Sango gave warning to Miroku to not peeping them or he would unconscious until tomorrow, both girls brought bath supplies and went. Before that Kagome asked Shippo to keep an eye on the boys. They definitely didn't believe Miroku to keep his promise, like usual.

"I'm looking for fruits. Be back a little." Miroku stand up from his meditating position after the girls out of sight.

"Don't ever try it, Monk!" Bark Inuyasha.

"Why Inuyasha, do you still over protective to Kagome-sama even now when you're trap in woman's body? Ck, ck… What a libido. Do you want to come with me to spy them?" Taunting Miroku.

"What the hell do you mean by that!" Spat Inuyasha

"He means if you still get aroused around Kagome, Inuyasha." Shippo answered from behind a big stone, afraid if Inuyasha would hit him.

"Wha-" Blushed. "I'm NOT!"

'Liar.' Thought Miroku and Shippo.

Ok… Here's the first chapter. In the next chapter, Inuyasha tries to get used his new body. Review please…

Jan ne!


End file.
